Cherryfern's Quest
by Cherrywing
Summary: Cherryfern lives on an Island off the shore of Midnight's den, in BirchClan, with the other Clans OakClan and and PineClan. Everything is peaceful... until the dream comes. Rated T for fighting.


BirchClan Allegiances:

Leader: Flamestar

Deputy: Lionheart

Med Cat: Birdflight

Warriors: Cherryfern, Nightwind, Willowbrush, Grasspelt, Mapletail, Whitestorm, Bramblefur, Stagstep, Stoneclaw, Mudstripe

Queens: Fawncloud, Leafshine

Apprentices: Blackpaw, Sunpaw, Otterpaw

Elders: Robinwing, Larkfeather

Chapter 1

Cherryfern padded through the forest. She knew she was dreaming, because in her 16 moons she'd never seen this path before. But she followed it without question, knowing the dream was taking her somewhere, like it was connected to her paws. So she kept on.

Soon Cherryfern came to a clearing. It was lit by the stars and moon overhead. A starry cat was illuminated in the center of the hollow, with silver tabby fur, just like a birch tree. The cat spoke:

"Hello, I am Birchstar. I have a message- a prophecy." Cherryfern was surprised. "For me? Wouldn't it be better to give it to Flamestar or something?" He said simply, "I chose you."

Cherryfern was confused. Didn't prophecies target one cat specifically? Birchstar went on, "Great trouble is coming to the forest. Three must go to the shore, and three must unite, to stop the darkness." He dipped his head in farewell and padded away. Cherryfern tried to chase after him. "Wait! I don't understand! You have to explain!" But no matter how fast she ran, the silver tom seemed to get farther and farther away, until he slipped through the trees and vanished.

Cherryfern blinked, and when she opened her eyes she was staring at the sun-lit roof of the warrior den. It must be sunhigh already. She stayed in her nest for a while, pondering the dream. It could've been nothing… _but every cat with a prophecy thought that, _she realized. Besides, it was _Birchstar, _the founder of her Clan. She decided to take it seriously.

Soon Lionheart called to her. "Cherryfern! Come on, we've got a patrol for you." She gave her ruffled calico fur a few licks and stepped out. The clearing was warm, and the pile of flat rocks used for sunning looked inviting, but she turned her paws towards the golden deputy. "Right, you'll be on the PineClan border patrol with Nightwind and Willowbrush." Cherryfern was happy to go with her two best friends. "Thanks!" She raced off to get them, finding them eating next to the nursery. "Hey guys! Border patrol, PineClan. And… why are you eating?"

"Because _we _went hunting while you slept in," Nightwind answered, fluffing up her black fur gloatingly. Cherryfern knew not to take her remarks seriously; it was just friendly teasing. Willowbrush hopped up at once; she loved patrols. She groomed her cream-spotted fur while Nightwind took her time finishing her mouse. Finally she licked her lips, buried the bones, and they set off.

The day was perfect; warm and not a cloud in the sky. All the forest was peaceful. There was no threat of attack from other Clans. So what did Birchstar mean?

Cherryfern shook her thoughts away as they neared the scent line; she had to be alert. The she-cats re-marked the border, watched for PineClan patrols (though they doubted they'd get any trouble, PineClan always stayed out of fights), and hunted when they could. It was early greenleaf, so prey was plentiful, but most mice knew the cats would take advantage of the fair weather, and so they returned to camp with a small catch: two mice and a thrush.

Later they hunted some more, and returned to camp at twilight with a vole, more mice, and a blackbird, praised by Lionheart. As Cherryfern ate her vole, she thought more about the dream, and decided she had to tell her friends, at least. She turned to them.

"So, uh, guys… well, last night I had a weird dream that Birchstar came to me," she blurted. Nightwind immediately waved it away as a tough bit of fresh-kill, but Willowbrush was serious. "What did he say?"

"He, uh, said that three would go to the shore, and three must unite to… defeat the darkness." She paused. "And if it's real, I think that we're the three that must go to this 'shore'."

Both of her friends were silent. Nightwind decided, "Then we should go." Cherryfern was surprised. "Really? It would be dangerous." "All the more reason to come! Don't worry, we'll protect you," Willowbrush teased. "But I don't get it- what shore? The shore of our island?"

Cherryfern shook her head. "I don't know. Wait… I have an idea. We should go to the MoonTunnel and... demand information from StarClan!" She knew they couldn't really make StarClan tell them anything, but she just wanted to lighten up the mood a bit. Nightwind laughed. "Sure! When?"

"Tonight."

Chapter Two

The trio snuck out of camp near moonhigh. They crept through the forest, not wanting to alert any birds and have their calls wake up the Clan. Soon they came to a hole in the ground, a tail-length deep and one wide, and climbed in. They turned to the tunnel that led farther into their territory and walked single file until they reached a part of the tunnel with shining stones embedded in the walls, and a small opening in the roof. The cats laid down, their paws touching one particular stone, and waited for sleep to come. As the moon shone through the fissure, the light bounced off of the stones, lighting the tunnel brighter than a thousand fireflies. And just as the light was brightest, darkness met the cats, and they closed their eyes.

Cherryfern opened her eyes a moment later to see a star-lit forest, filled with shining cats. She sat up, poking her friends, who straightened up too. Birchstar strode forward.

"You have made the right choice. I gave you too little information to test you, see if you believed in us." He flicked his tail at the other cats. Cherryfern recognized a tortoiseshell she-cat watching her sadly, but lovingly. _Mother, _she realized. Then she remembered Birchstar. He continued, "And you do believe. So we know that your faith is strong, and you can complete our mission for you."

Willowbrush stepped forward. "What is our mission?" she asked calmly. Birchstar turned to Cherryfern. "These are good cats; you chose well in telling them." Then he faced Willowbrush. "As I said, three must go to the shore. The shore is on the mainland far off your island. You are the three. There are two islands in between, and you have to reach the largest beach to speak to Midnight by heading away from the sunset. There you will be told what the darkness is that you will defeat, if three unite." Birchstar finished and dipped his head, like in the last dream, and stepped back to join the starry cats behind him. The dream started fading. As everything was swallowed up by darkness once more, Cherryfern heard a single word ring out: "_Raft." _

. . .

The next morning when Cherryfern had woken up Nightwind and Willowbrush, she explained the word. "I think we have to build a raft and sail to the shore," She blurted, very aware of how impossible and ridiculous it sounded, but Nightwind was all for it. "Cool! When do we start? I have ideas for it already-" she went into thinking mode, closing her eyes and clawing the ground. Cherryfern left her to it and turned to Willowbrush. "I think we should start today. I suppose we've got no time to lose." Willowbrush nodded. "Birchstar said head away from the sunset," she began, "so that means follow the sunrise. That's on PineClan's side of the Island…" Cherryfern thought for a moment. "I know- we can build the raft on the stream here, then drift it down to PineClan and pull it across the last stretch of ground. Wait… but then we'd be heading upstream." "We can just tie vines to it, and pull it in our mouth, I guess," Willowbrush decided. "Alright then, now we just have to build it. Nightwind, got anything?"

Nightwind was still thinking, muttering to herself. At Cherryfern's words she looked up. "Yes! I know how to build it. Let's go." She led the way out of camp. "Hunting," she told Lionheart. Once out of camp they headed for the stream near the Gathering Tree. Nightwind instructed them: "Okay okay okay go cut down some saplings." The other two obeyed, clawing the bases of small trees. Once each had three, they pulled them back and started cutting off the leaves until they were just smooth trunks. Nightwind returned with thick vines in her mouth. They got to work lining up the logs and binding them together. By sunhigh, the base of the raft was finished.

"Alright, now it needs something to help it float…" Nightwind spotted the boughs that had been cut off the saplings. "Yes! Okay, use the sap on these and stick them to the bottom." They dabbed the strong-smelling sap onto the raft and stuck the clumps of leaves on it. "Now it just has to dry," Nightwind said. "Probably by tomorrow. Let's hunt for now, or it'll look suspicious." They covered the raft with dead leaves and went off to hunt, smacking tails at their neat work.

That evening they returned to camp, staggering under their prey. The warm weather had tempted the creatures out and they caught plenty. The Clan was fed and so were the three, and they couldn't wait for their adventure tomorrow.

Chapter Three

The trio woke early the following day and crept out before dawn, careful not to wake anyone else. Once out of earshot they raced through the forest to their raft. They uncovered it, tied vines to the edge, and pushed it into the stream, pulling it up towards PineClan. It was slow going, but luckily they were past the border by the time the sun rose. They followed the fiery ball to the mouth of the river, hiding under the bank to avoid a PineClan patrol, and dragged it across the small bit of land to the eastern edge of the Island.

On the beach, Cherryfern turned to see her home, and couldn't help wondering if it was the last time she would. Nightwind rested her tail-tip on her shoulder and said quietly, "You know, we could call goodbye as loud as we wanted, and no cat would catch us." She turned to Cherryfern, eyes glinting mischievously. Suddenly she yowled, "_GOODBYE BIRCHCLAN! BYE ISLAND! BYE STINKING, THIEVING OAKCLAN!" _And she laughed. Cherryfern repeated the call, "_BYE BIRCHCLAN, BYE ISLAND, WE'LL COME BACK!" _Willowbrush yowled out too, "_SEE YA IN A MOON! OR LESS!" _Then they caught the scent of a PineClan patrol, and hopped on their raft, carried away by the waves, until the Island was a green line on the horizon.

They sailed for hours, picking up driftwood and paddling to make sure they stayed on course. The deep blue water dazzled their eyes as sunhigh approached. Every now and then, orange fish with huge, wide fins leaped out of the water and seemed to catch the wind for a moment, floating, before falling back in with a splash. Soon the cats got hungry and thirsty. It hadn't occurred to Cherryfern that it would take this long. They tried the water pulling them along, but it was salty and sour. Not until late afternoon did anything exciting happen.

"Look!" Willowbrush pointed her tail at something in the distance. It was… a green line! "Another island!" Nightwind voiced their thoughts. But the line was still far away after another hour, and they realized it would still be a while before they touched dry land.

Once, Willowbrush stood up to turn, and the raft tipped and flipped her off. "Whoa!" She clawed at the wood, but it was slick with water, and she plopped in with a splash. Luckily, since all the Clan camps were near water, every cat could swim, and she pulled herself back up, soaked. Nightwind's whiskers twitched and she laughed until Willowbrush smacked her on the nose. They got the raft steady again and continued watching the island grow closer.

Suddenly a flying fish leaped right onto the raft. Cherryfern pinned it down, surprised. "Do you think we can eat it?" She wondered out loud. "Worth a try, Nightwind answered, taking a bite. "Salty, but really meaty. Sorta." They shared the fish and swept the tiny bones back into the gentle waves.

Finally, as the sun was setting in a flash of red behind them, the raft got stuck- in sand. They'd reached the island! They hopped off and waded to shore, collapsing on the soft grass at the edge of the woods ahead. They slept there, watching the stars light up the clear sky.

_StarClan? Are you there, watching us? That was hard, if you didn't notice, _Cherryfern thought. _How do we do that five more times? _She received no answer as the lights twinkled at her. Then she caught a scent, sweet and woody. _Mother? _She wondered. A voice whispered, _I'll be with you. _

And Cherryfern fell asleep comforted by Swanfeather's presence.

. . .

The next morning, the raft was gone. The cats searched for it, but finally had to assume it had been pulled away by the rising tide. They climbed the slope up to the trees. There wasn't much undergrowth, and mostly pine trees. There was little prey, but enough for the three of them. Soon they found that they could stick their claws into burrows under trees and pull out mice snagged on them. Then, just before sunhigh, they smelled the fox.

Willowbrush, one of the best hunters in the Clan, smelled it first. She hissed and unsheathed her claws. Then the stench hit the others, and they crouched, watching for the cold, glittering eyes, listening for the sound of pawsteps. A snarl in that bush, a rustle in the tall grass there… and it flew out of a clump of brambles. Nightwind leaped on it's back, clawing it. Willowbrush weaved around, keeping it focused on her while Cherryfern darted in from the sides to give it wounds on its flank. Eventually it got tired of Willowbrush and twisted, grabbing Nightwind by the neck, and flung her against a tree, where she lay still. Cherryfern charged and got its neck, but it turned on her, cornering her against a thornbush. Willowbrush was crouching over Nightwind. Cherryfern was alone.

Then a fierce battle cry made the fox freeze as a gray shape launched itself onto its back. Claws flashed and blood flew as he gray stranger shredded the fox's ears. Finally the cat sprang off and the fox limped away as fast as it could. Cherryfern stepped over to the gray cat, who was panting, a gleam of triumph in his amber eyes. He turned to her. "Who are you?" "Who are _you?" _"I don't think you're in a state to ask questions first." "Fine. I'm Cherryfern." "Weird name, but nice. I'm Ash."

"Cool." Now that Ash was still, Cherryfern saw that his light gray coat was flecked with darker gray and black. Like ashes. "Anyway… why would you help us?" "Well, first I can't bear to see any cat die- or at least, any she-cat." Cherryfern narrowed her eyes. _I can fend for myself! _But she let him go on. "And that fox has been bothering me; I thought maybe we could get rid of it. It'll probably die soon from its wounds." "You're welcome," Cherryfern said. "Oh, yes, you helped. That was good fighting." "Thanks. You too."

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Willowbrush called, "Nightwind's waking up." Cherryfern turned to her at once as Nightwind sat up. "My head hurts. Did we beat the-" She spotted Ash. "Ooh, Cherry, who's the hot tom?" She whisper-teased. "Oh shut up," Cherryfern muttered. "He kinda saved my life. So. Yeah."

Ash insisted on traveling with them, in case they get lost or run into the fox, and the rest of the day passed without incident. They found a large burrow under a huge oak tree and settled down for the night. Cherryfern's fur tingled when Ash's tail twitched in his sleep and it touched her back. She'd curled up closest to the opening, and gazing out at the stars, she wondered how long this journey would take.

. . .

When Cherryfern woke up, Willowbrush was gone, Nightwind was asleep, and Ash was standing guard. She yawned and stepped out. "Where's Willowbrush?" "She went to find a herb to help our scratches." As he spoke, Willowbrush pushed through a bush with cobwebs and gold-leafed flowers. "Marigold for infection," she said, dropping them and starting to sniff at Cherryfern's cuts. "I can do myself, it's fine," She told her, and started cleaning the scratches. They stung when she squeezed marigold juice on them, but she gritted her teeth and put cobwebs over the worst ones. "See?" Willowbrush nodded and disappeared into the burrow, leaving Cherryfern alone with Ash. "Er… wanna go hunt?" She asked. "Sure."

They set off through the forest, catching a couple of mice and a jay. Back at the burrow Nightwind and Willowbrush were sitting outside, chatting. They shared the jay gratefully and Cherryfern and Ash had the mice. Then they continued traveling.

. . .

By nightfall they'd reached the eastern shore of the island. "How are we gonna cross?" Nightwind asked bluntly. "I guess we'll… figure it out in the morning," Cherryfern replied. "I'm thirsty," Willowbrush said, and padded away to a stream to drink. "I'll go hunt…" Nightwind left into the forest, leaving Cherryfern and Ash alone again. "So, uh… good luck," Ash said. The Clan cats had filled him in on their mission along the way. "Thanks… we'll need it." Cherryfern curled up to sleep.

Chapter Four

When the trio woke up, Ash was gone. He must've left before they woke up. But then something much bigger caught their attention: a boat. They'd seen boats from the Island before, but this one was sitting about twenty tail-lengths away. Willowbrush immediately headed towards it. "Where are you going?" Cherryfern called. "Isn't it obvious? This is our ride to the next island," Willowbrush replied smoothly. "And I can tell it's going there because its scent is behind it, so it's going the same way we are." Cherryfern asked, "How exactly are we supposed to get on it?"

Willowbrush rolled her eyes and kept on until she came to the side of the boat. She sized it up, then leaped and climbed up out of sight, disappearing over the edge of the boat.

Cherryfern and Nightwind looked at each other, shrugged and followed. Cherryfern almost lost her balance, but dug in her claws and pulled herself up. Once on the boat, they met Willowbrush, and stayed still, watching the Twoleg approach it.

It was small, just a fishing boat with flat pieces of wood in it for Twolegs to sit on. They hid under one, side by side, when the Twoleg came back with a bucket. It dropped the bucket in front of them and pulled something on a black piece of Twoleg junk, which made a whirring sound, and the boat took off. From their view in the bottom of the boat, they could see water flying up past the sides. Nightwind dabbed at the inside of the bucket, pulling out a fat fish. She squealed with delight, but the Twoleg didn't notice over the sound of the junk, and they ate the fish. They were full though and decided not to take any more, or the Twoleg would notice. It just stared ahead for a couple hours, and Cherryfern plucked up the courage to stand up and peek over the edge. She gasped and shot back down.

"Guys! This thing is fast because I can already see the next island!" "What! How do Twolegs do this!" "Is it heading for the island?" Cherryfern checked again. "Yep. I can keep watch and say when we stop, when the Twoleg leaves," She suggested. "Good idea. We'll just eat these fish without you… just kidding," Nightwind joked. So Cherryfern peeked over the edge every now and then, watching the island grow closer every heartbeat.

Eventually the island was twenty tail-lengths away… ten… five… Then it stopped. The Twoleg pulled the thing again and climbed out, grabbed his bucket and a long pole-thing, and headed a few tail-lengths away, stopping at a more cliff-like edge of the island. The trio climbed out and raced away from the shore. _That was so easy!_ The mission was really looking up now. It was barely sunhigh, so they hunted and explored the island. This one had a few small maple trees, but it was mostly tall grass, good hunting ground. That night they curled up in a clearing they made by flattening the grass, prey in their bellies and hope in their hearts. This night, Cherryfern didn't need Swanfeather to sleep knowing that the stars were watching over them.

. . .

Chapter Five

Cherryfern woke suddenly the next day. She wondered what had woken her so abruptly until she heard the scream again. It was a cat! She scrambled up and poked Nightwind and Willowbrush, then raced off in the direction of the scream. She heard a yowl and went faster.

She skidded to a stop under a maple tree. There was a she-cat backed up against it, a badger facing her. _Oh great! We're not even fully healed from the fox! _Just then Nightwind and Willowbrush reached her. "I got an idea!" Willowbrush said. "It's so big, we can all fit on its back. On three, jump on it and claw its neck! One… two, three!"

Her last word turned into a screeching battle cry as she launched herself at the black-striped beast. Nightwind and Cherryfern followed, they all got their balance, and started clawing its throat. The badger roared at them, rearing up, trying to fling them off, but they clung tighter. The badger ran itself into the maple tree as the she-cat fled to the tall grass, and still the Clan cats held on, blood literally flying in their wake. Finally the badger rolled over, crushing them, and ran off once they let go.

The she-cat peeked out of the grass. "That was amazing! I owe you my life! I can't possibly thank you enough." Cherryfern dipped her head. "We'd do the same for any cat." She saw the she-cat properly for the first time. She had dark brown eyes and a white coat, and she was pregnant. _So we didn't only save your life, _Cherryfern realized. "So uh… hi. I'm Cherryfern, this is Willowbrush and Nightwind."

"I'm Magnolia. You have strange names. Where are you heading?" "Well, we're not exactly sure…" With a glance at her friends, Cherryfern poured out their story. Magnolia's brown eyes grew wider and wider until Cherryfern finished. "I know what the Midnight part is about!" She burst out. The Clan cats gaped at her, astonished, as she went on: "Midnight lives in a cave on the shore of the mainland. I'm guessing you have to get information from her; she's very wise, I've heard, and she's in touch with this StarClan of yours."

The Clan cats looked at each other excitedly. "So we're close! We just need to get across this island and that last stretch of water. Thanks!" Magnolia looked pleased to have helped. "Least I could do! You saved my life, and my kits. I know the island; if you want to get to the edge by sunset, follow that path." She pointed with her tail at a narrow path of flattened grass. "Thanks again!" Cherryfern led the way along the path, and they reached the shore by nightfall, as Magnolia had said. Now they just had to sleep and wait for another boat or something.

. . .

They woke up the next morning, hunger clawing them. After they hunted they waited for another boat until sunhigh, but when nothing came, Cherryfern turned to her friends. "I think we're going to have to swim," She said. "Are you mouse-brained? We can't swim that far!" Nightwind protested. "Well, just think. We can see the shore pretty well from here, we know how to swim and the waves and current should take us there anyway. It'll be slow, but we have no choice." Willowbrush nodded and squared her shoulders. Nightwind sighed. "Well, there's no wood to build another raft, so lead on." Cherryfern nodded, took a deep breath, and waded into the cool water. About ten tail-lengths in they had to start swimming, and were tired out after another twenty, so they floated for a bit.

Suddenly the current changed. It pulled them out, back towards the island. It was too strong to fight, and pulled them back in a wave that swelled higher and higher until it was fifty tail-lengths high, and didn't stop there. Cherryfern realized what was happening just before the wave broke.

"Tsunami!"

Then the wall of water crashed down over their heads. Cherryfern lost sight of the others as she tumbled through the water, jaws shut tight, holding her breath until the current slowed. Then, feeling as if her lungs would burst, she paddled up as hard as she could. She saw the sunlight above her, reflected on the water, closer and closer… then her head broke the surface and she gulped air as if it was her last breath. She focused on floating and not spinning in the still-strong current until she was still. "Willowbrush! NIGHTWIND!"

A black head popped out to her left. "Cherryfern!" Nightwind said breathlessly. "Where's-" A flash of movement distracted her. A huge gray fin was slicing through the water towards them, and another… Then a head of sorts appeared, rounded and shiny, with a long straight snout and a curved mouth, like it was smiling. "Dolphins!" Nightwind gasped. "Lionheart told me about them once." Another dolphin head popped up, and made clicking and squeaking noises. Then both dolphins swam closer to the cats and put their broad heads underneath them. Suddenly Cherryfern was lifted out of the water and looked down to see the dolphin's back. She was riding a _dolphin! _"What the heck?" She looked at Nightwind on her dolphin, but she looked just as bewildered. Then the dolphins started swimming towards the shore.

"Wait! Our friend! She's still here somewhere!" But the dolphin kept on at a fast, steady pace. Cherryfern carefully laid down, feeling the sun warm her soaked fur. Somehow the ride was soothing, smooth...and Cherryfern fell asleep on the dolphin.

. . .

She woke up to the dolphin dumping her off its back. She felt like she had to thank it in some way, and rubbed the underside of its snout. It clicked at her, and with a flick of its flat tail, disappeared into the blue with its friend.

Nightwind was next to her. Their dangling hindpaws just touched the sand underwater, and Cherryfern guessed that the dolphins didn't want to get beached. They waded out, onto the shore, and saw cliffs of sand a few tail-lengths ahead. As Cherryfern saw willow trees on the cliffs, she felt a pang of loss. _Willowbrush… it was my fault, I made them swim… _A hot tear trickled down her face and off her nose. "We have to find Midnight," she told Nightwind. "I'm finishing this mission, for Willow." Nightwind nodded, a determined look in her deep blue eyes.

They padded along the shore to the left until they came upon a cave. Its gaping black mouth made Cherryfern shudder. She pushed away any doubts and squared her shoulders, heading into the cave. Time to meet Midnight.

Chapter Six

They padded through the cave at a steady pace, aware of the darkness and the fact that anything could come flying out at them at any moment. Cherryfern thought she heard a sniff from Nightwind, and her sadness returned. _StarClan, lead her to you, _She prayed. _She deserves it._

The cave walls got closer until they had to walk single file, and their whiskers brushed the stone. Eventually it widened again, and formed a circular cave with small cracks in the ceiling, just enough light to see the badger in front of them.

They bristled and crouched, knowing they couldn't possibly take this one on. They were tired, fewer, and cramped in the cave. But then the badger _spoke. _"No fight here. You come from Clans on Island, yes?"

Astonished, Cherryfern decided to answer. "Y-yes, how do you know?" The badger answered simply, "I am Midnight. I see signs, in stars, waves, wind. I have expected you."

The cats relaxed and straightened up. "So… apparently you have information for us, about the fate of our Clan?" Nightwind asked. "Not just single Clan. All Island Clans' destiny I know." "So… what's gonna happen?" "Happen now. Rogues try to take over Clans. Clans don't know yet. You must warn them. Clans think rogues good, but rogues bad." _She talks strange, _Cherryfern decided. "So we came all this way, lost our friend, just for you to tell us to go bacK?!" Her voice rose with each word. "Do not argue. Fate of Island in your paws. Clans need you tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" "Rest tonight. Go home tomorrow. Boat will take you back." Sure enough, the stars were shining through the cracks in the ceiling. So they settled down to sleep.

The next morning Cherryfern woke late, still tired. She nudged Nightwind and got up, smelling other cats. They'd arrived the night before while they were sleeping, it seemed. Cherryfern followed Midnight's scent and found her talking to six cats: A dark gray tom, about apprentice age, a ginger apprentice she-cat, a large brown tom, a silver she-cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a gray tom. "Who are these cats?" She asked. The brown tom narrowed his eyes. "I'm Brambleclaw. This is Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt. You?" "I'm Cherryfern- you have warrior names!" "Yeah, so do you," Squirrelpaw said. "How? I've never heard of you in ThunderClan." "ThunderClan? No, I'm from BirchClan." "Where's that?" asked Stormfur. "Past the shore, on an island. You?" Brambleclaw interrupted. "We don't have time for this, if Midnight's right. We have to get back to the forest." Cherryfern was slightly disappointed. She liked Squirrelpaw already. "Well, good luck." "Same to you!" Squirrelpaw called as Brambleclaw led the way out of the cave, onto the cliffs.

Cherryfern turned to Midnight. "How are there other Clans?" "Many Clans. Tribes also, and Kalans, Packs… many cats find warrior code honorable, in their own ways." Cherryfern nodded. "Anyway, you said a boat would take us back…?" Midnight nodded too. "Boat waiting on shore; hurry now. It will leave soon. Good luck." Midnight turned to a small cave in the stone wall and pulled something out. "Bracelet, Twolegs call them. For strength, courage." She slipped the bracelet over Cherryfern's front paw. It had tiny round shells and light purple gems on a thin vine. Just then Nightwind padded over. "That's cool!" Midnight stuck her paw in the little cave again and took out another bracelet. It had spheres of stone and deep blue sapphires. "Wow, thanks!" "For confidence and listening. Go now. Boat leaving." The cats thanked the cat-speaking badger and left.

Sure enough, there was a boat on the shore- a big one. It was three times the size of the fishing boat, but the cats found a part with a shorter wall and leaped up easily. Cherryfern and Nightwind crouched under another seat, but this one was white, cushiony, and much bigger.

This boat was faster, too; Cherryfern's eyes watered just watching the waves speed by. This one didn't have fish, however, and they hadn't eaten in two days, so their stomachs were roaring by the time the boat arrived at the first island at sunhigh. They jumped off once the Twolegs (there were three) had left, and headed to the forest to hunt.

Once fed with a mouse and a vole, they headed back to the shore to get back on the boat, since it seemed to be heading for the big Island, but it was gone. "Just great!" Nightwind burst out. "No raft, no boat, NO swimming." She flopped down, defeated. Cherryfern joined her. _This is impossible, _she thought. _We should never have gone on this stupid mission. We lost Willowbrush and now we're stuck here. We should've just stayed, and those rogues don't stand a chance against three Clans anyway. Let's just live here for the rest of our lonely lives. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft rustle in the forest behind her. Cherryfern twisted, and could've sworn she saw a gleam of bright, sky-blue eyes before they disappeared. She watched for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to stare at the endless ocean. _Why do we have to live on an island anyway? _Suddenly a weight landed on her back. She screeched in surprise and leaped up, throwing a reddish-brown blur off and into a tree. It was a cat. She struggled to her paws, but Nightwind was up by now, and the stranger was outnumbered. "Who'r you?" Nightwind challenged. "I'm Apple!" She bounced over, not at all disappointed by being beaten. Cherryfern was taken aback. She wasn't scared of them? But Apple came right over and gave them a good sniff. "You smell weird. Where are you from?" "An island over there." Nightwind nodded at the horizon and they introduced themselves. "How come we didn't hear you coming?" "I dunno, I just have soft feet I suppose." "Well, do you know a way off this island?" "Maybe that raft over there?" Apple nodded at… their raft! It was waterlogged and missing a trunk, but still in one piece and floating. "That'll work!" Cherryfern said bracingly, and started towards it. Apple called after her, "Why do you have weird names like that?" "We're warriors, from BirchClan." "BirchClan?" Cherryfern sighed and explained while Nightwind went to fix up the raft a bit.

. . .

The next day they were sailing again. Apple was watching the horizon; she had decided to join BirchClan, if they'd have her. It was sunhigh, and the Island was in view, flying fish leaping in their wake. The waves carried them home and they reached the Island by nightfall, camping on the beach under the stars. The next morning they caught fish, which weren't considered PineClan's prey, and set off towards the birch forest. They were almost home!

As they crossed the border, Nightwind let out a yowl of delight. Cherryfern echoed her, but Apple was looking nervous. Cherryfern drew closer to the ginger she-cat, watching the white spots near her eyes grow. "Don't worry. BirchClan is glad to have any warrior." Apple shot her a grateful glance and relaxed a bit.

The trees flew by, the bushes were a blur, and prey in their path ran for cover. Soon they burst into camp. "Home! We're home!" Cherryfern squealed. The cats in the Clan looked up. "What the-" Stagstep exclaimed. "Where were you?!" Mapletail squeaked. The Clan crowded around them as they told their story. Their eyes brimmed with sorrow as they heard about Willowbrush, but they welcomed Apple as Cherryfern had predicted and readily agreed that the rogues were trouble. Apparently they were friendly at first, wanting to learn the warrior code, but then turned on OakClan and attacked. OakClan had fled to the stream in their territory. The rogues, led by a cat named Slaughter, had taken over the OakClan camp.

Cherryfern wasn't surprised. Midnight had warned them of this. She told the Clan her plan and by the time every cat was convinced, it was twilight. The three from the journey hunted, then curled up together in the familiar warriors' den. The stars shone through the leaves as Cherryfern slept, dreaming of the success of her plan.

Chapter Seven

The next morning was bright and warm. Birds sang. Prey scuffled along. Borders were peaceful. And the Clans were preparing for the biggest battle of their lives.

Cherryfern yawned and left the warrior den. Today was the day that she would unite three- three Clans. And then they'd fight. She'd learned that the rogues were huge in numbers, and a few OakClan cats had even joined them. She ate and went to PineClan, right to their camp with no interruptions. The cats in camp raised their head in surprise. Jaystar padded over at once. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "I've come to unite the Clans." "Mousebrain. You'll never get us with OakClan." Cherryfern ignored his insult. "I thought you might say that. But if you let the rogues take over, they'd kill you and take your land. OakClan too. Think! Together we'll outnumber the rogues, and save our Clans." Jaystar hesitated, thinking. Finally he lifted his soft gray head. "PineClan will fight with you to the end, one way or another." Cherryfern shuddered to think what "another" meant. "Thank you. Your help will be greatly appreciated. Meet us at the Gathering Tree this afternoon!" She bounded away, ready to convince OakClan. As she ran past the blurred trees, she thought of what they might use as an argument, and what to say back to each of them.

Soon she reached the place where they had been hiding from the rogues. Dawnstar met her outside her camp. "You're that BirchClan cat that went missing, right? What do you want?" Cherryfern decided not to dodge her question and get straight to the point. "We want you to side with us and PineClan against the rogues, and fight this afternoon." She waited for the indignant burst of protest, but shockingly it didn't come. Dawnstar hung her head. "We will join you. OakClan is dishonored, driven out by rogues. We would do anything to see the end of them." Cherryfern was speechless. They hadn't resisted at all! "T-thank you," She finally got out. "We'll need every warrior fit to fight. At sunhigh, then." She dipped her head and raced back to camp.

She'd done it! The Clans were united, outnumbered the rogues, and they would win the final battle in a few hours. Peace at last. Soon she burst into camp. "BirchClan! The Island is united, and we will fight at sunhigh. And we will win!" Her words were greeted by cheers and yowls of triumph, as if they'd already won. _If only Willowbrush could see us now. But she can, from the skies, and cheer us on with the stars. _She took a nap before the battle, and slept knowing she was safe already.

. . .

That sunhigh, the weather was perfect, as if cheering them on. Cherryfern left camp with the rest of their warriors, motivated by Flamestar's speech. They thundered through the forest, stamping their paws every few steps as if to warn the enemies of the coming battle. Apple and Nightwind were at Cherryfern's sides, Apple knowing that if she fought well she'd earn her warrior name. They arrived at the Gathering place, ready to fight.

Slaughter and his rogues were already there. The savage leader was white with black paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, everywhere a cat could have markings. He was rather small, but Cherryfern supposed he made up for that with speed, like her. Once the Clans had settled down, Slaughter stepped forward. "Have you come to join us? Or to be killed?" He inquired. Flamestar met his gaze evenly. "We will never join you." "Then I, Slaughter, son of Scourge, declare war." He paused.

"_BloodPack, attack!" _And the cats charged.

He launched himself at Flamestar, but they knew his weakness: No StarClan, no nine lives. Cherryfern leaped at a brown tom. He dodged and clawed her side, but it didn't draw blood. She retaliated by jumping on his back and ripping with her hind claws until he squealed like a kit and fled. She turned back to the raging battle. _One down, fifty to go, _she estimated. Then a large gray she-cat landed on her back, forcing her down. She struggled, but the she-cat bit her neck hard. Cherryfern yowled and rolled over, crushing the enemy beneath her. Then she flipped and landed on the she-cat's belly, knocking the wind out of her and pounding till she wiggled out and ran.

Cherryfern looked around at the fight. Lionheart was taking on a black tom even bigger than him. She sprang to help, ducking under the rogue's claws and raking her own down his side. As he was distracted, Lionheart ripped his throat just enough to make him flee. The warrior code didn't allow them to kill unless completely necessary. She joined Nightwind and drove off another tom, then sprang to Apple's side and got rid of another she-cat. That one had been vicious, however, and left several nasty cuts on her flank. She limped to the bush where Birdflight was waiting with herbs, and then kept fighting.

The battle seemed to last forever, and Cherryfern grew weary. She realized that Slaughter was hiding so that he wouldn't be killed, leaving his rogues to fall apart. She looked around and spotted him in the Great Sycamore that leaders used to address the Clans at Gatherings. _How dare he! _Anger burst into her mind. A yowl caught her attention, and she turned to watch as a rogue brought down an apprentice, then another defeat Whitestorm. "Not Whitestorm!" She burst out loud.

Cherryfern turned back to the Great Sycamore. Slaughter was still there. "COME AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!" She bellowed, and bolted up the tree, knocking him down before he knew what was happening. He regained his balance at once and lashed out at her. Her cheek stung as his claws met their mark, and she reared up, striking his head. He drew back and lunged at her, pushing her face into the dirt. She gasped for breath as his claws dug into her back.

Suddenly the weight disappeared. Lionheart was grappling with Slaughter now. Cherryfern tensed, looking for a place to leap in, but they rolled around and she couldn't get a clear shot. Suddenly a black blur landed on Slaughter: Nightwind! She tore into his hind leg with a loud crack that seemed to faze every cat in the battle. The clearing froze, Clan cats waiting for victory and rogues watching their leader be defeated. At last Lionheart pinned him down, hatred in his golden eyes, and Slaughter seemed to know what was going to happen a heartbeat before it did. Lionheart snapped his neck, and just like that, it was over.

. . .

Epilogue

Cherryfern stared out over the sea, Nightwind beside her, recollecting the battle for the millionth time. Slaughter. Nightwind. Apple-now Applestep. Lionheart. Whitestorm. And… Willowbrush, who didn't even have the honor of dying to protect her Clan. She choked back a sob. If only she was here…

Suddenly there was movement in the corner of her eye. Cherryfern turned to see… their raft. And someone was riding it. Cherryfern blinked hard. It couldn't be… but as the raft bumped the shore gently, she gave a cry of delight. "_Willow!" _"Willow!" "CHERRY! NIGHT!" Willowbrush bounded towards them, alive and well, and they rubbed fur and twined tails. Cherryfern breathed in her sweet scent, sweet, living Willowbrush… after a moment Willowbrush drew away. "We won, right?" "DUH! Mouse-brain!" Nightwind teased. "So what happened after the tsunami?" Cherryfern asked. Willowbrush answered simply, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Cherryfern grinned.

"Try me."

_**End**_


End file.
